The Final Oath
by Lemon Berry
Summary: My oath was still hanging and I wasn't about to let it go. I had to go back no matter what. I've always been the seventh wheel. I don't belong at Camp Half-Blood because I already found the place where I belong. It's there, with her. I'll go back, just like I said I would, to see her, just one more time no matter what I must face - because I won't leave her like the others did.


**Hello! Lemon Berry here with a Caleo one-shot! . Sorta sucky, if I do say so myself, but I just had to write a Caleo story! So, enjoy. And R&R? :)**

**The Final Oath**

The war is over.

_"Where're you going at this time, man?"_

_I turned around slowly. Only one person would be awake at this time to catch me. _

_"Ah…I'm just taking Argo II on her last sail. We've been through a lot together, ya know? Only seems fair."_

_He didn't seem satisfied, "But, at this time?"_

_"Cool wind, quiet night sky. Perfect."_

_He looked unsure but didn't argue further, "Come back soon, 'kay?"_

_I gave him the okay hand signal and he walked away. I should say goodbye to everyone else, but I finally decided on this, and I won't let emotions change my mind._

_'Goodbye, Jason, my best friend. Goodbye, everyone. Goodbye, Camp Half-Blood, that gave me happiness – if only for a while.'_

Everyone's happy and the camps are at peace. Who could ask for more?

Me. My oath is still hanging out there, and I'm not about to let it go. Now that everyone's at peace, I can go do my own thing without worrying about coming back. There's no need for a scrawny pilot anymore. With the quest over, Argo II would be stored away for a long nap. And when the ship's hibernating, so will the pilot's importance. I've always been the seventh wheel, no one will be particularly sad after I'm gone. I don't have a girlfriend like the rest of them that'll mourn over me all day and night.

I don't belong here. I've found the place I belonged, only to have to leave it after such very few days. I belong there, with her. That's why I'm going back. "No man finds Ogygia twice" It should be impossible when following the rules. But I don't follow rules, I break them. Not to mention the word 'impossible' doesn't exist in my dictionary. I just hope I haven't waited too long. I just hope no hero has appeared there from then to now. I just hope it isn't too late to be doing this. I just hope she still wants me. Even if she doesn't, I'm going to see the man that was able to complete what I did before me. I need to see her one last time. I have to make sure she's happy and that the man is happy with the fate I wanted.

Except this one little problem – finding this place won't be easy. It's a place that no man has found twice. Even with the trick up my sleeve, it's bound to take a while. Now the problem in my little problem – Sleep. Everyone needs it no matter how nocturnal they think they are. That's why I fell asleep. When you're the only one on a huge ship, you can't take turns on watch. It's me 24/7. Hope that's enough Leo for ya.

Yep, I fell asleep with no one to wake me up. Now, when you haven't slept for a week or so, keeping yourself awake is really hard. What's harder? – waking yourself up after falling asleep. The ship flew fine in the beginning, a few little shakes but survivable. It was when we reached a storm one night that everything just ended.

The ship started shaking and shaking – or something like that – and when there's no one to steer the ship out of the storm – the storm would basically control where it went. Lucky me, I guess Zeus took pity on me. He still tore my ship up pretty badly but kept me alive – and woke me up too. I tried to take control of the ship but it didn't work. There was a fire and none of the controls were working. So I pretty much just accepted my fate. Maybe the Styx Lady was doing this because I didn't fulfill my oath in time. Still, Zeus dropped me into Poseidon's territory. Right by a shore. The shore of Ogygia, with a new table in the middle of no where.

I was dimly aware of a girl with caramel hair running as fast as she can to the ship that just crashed here. It must have reminded her too much of the experience she had before. She stopped a few feet away, her dark almond eyes widening as she sees who it is. The man that kept his word. The man that tried to get back. The man that broke the rules. Leo. I already began to lose my sense when Calypso bends down the water and lays my head in her lap. I can faintly make out her words…something with 'magic' and 'heal' and 'alright'. But I don't care about anything like that. I don't need any magic. I don't need to be healed. I won't be alright physically, but I am mentally.

She's the same as she was before, and as far as I can see – no other man is with her. I remember our last moments together. That day she truly fell in love with me and the raft appeared. She pushed me on even though to be honest, I didn't want to go. The others of the Seven didn't need me that much. We know three children of the Big Three! But I was gone anyways. She didn't give me a time to say 'I love you!' or 'I'll miss you!' or 'Thanks for your great care!', she just gave me a kiss. A full kiss on the lips. And that made up for all the lost words I couldn't say. But there was one thing she had to know. She had to know, I'd come back for her, no matter what.

I raise my finger to her lips as they begin to tremble. Maybe I shouldn't have done this. I'm dying right in front of her. This wasn't the plan though. I was planning to find Ogygia, and live here with her forever. Screw the magic raft, it can stay there and rot forever. My plan became selfish. I complete my oath and get to see her one last time. But she gets to live with the memory for me dying. I can just whisper one last thing before all of my senses stop working.

_I love you. _


End file.
